Vehicle pathway vision systems use one or more video cameras to display video images in the direction of the forward or reverse pathway of the vehicle to help the driver maneuver the vehicle in a safe manner. The displayed image can be used for vision enhancement during poor lighting conditions, or to present a view that is otherwise restricted or hidden. For example, a reverse pathway image can be displayed as a back-up aid. While it is generally desirable to display a wide field-of-view (FOV) that includes both in-path and out-of-path objects, the driver may have difficulty determining whether a displayed object is in-path or out-of-path, and how far the object is from the vehicle. Accordingly, what is needed is a pathway vision system that enhances the displayed image in a way that enables the driver to easily and reliably discern the position and distance of objects relative to the vehicle and its travel path.